


ANIMALS

by icanhearseirens



Series: Maps [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxious Louis, Ataque de pánico, Bottom Harry, Claustrophobic Louis, Harry queriendo a Louis en secreto, Harry queriendo calmar a Louis, Ignorando que en realidad Harry siente algo por él, Louis ansioso, Louis claustrofóbico, Louis confundido, Louis ignorando todo lo que no signifique trabajo, Louis-centric, M/M, Top Louis, Virgin Louis, blowjob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhearseirens/pseuds/icanhearseirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson se marcha tarde del trabajo y se encuentra en el elevador con un demasiado alegre Styles. En el intertanto en que el elevador desciende al subterráneo, Harry pretende hacer una pequeña charla con Louis, lo cual a duras penas funciona, al menos hasta que el elevador se queda atascado y Louis termina experimentando poco a poco un ataque de pánico debido a una claustrofobia que creía superada, Harry intenta ayudarlo, pero cuando nada parece funcionar, recurre a un último recurso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANIMALS

**Author's Note:**

> Inicialmente iba a escribir un prompt de un Elevator AU, pero terminé quedándome con la idea de que habría un elevador y quedarían atascados, el resto lo deliré. Es la primera vez que escribo smut (¿o intento de?), así que no sé qué tan terrible habrá salido.
> 
> (Si hay errores de escritura, lo siento mucho, los arreglaré cuando me dé cuenta de ellos)

* * *

 

Eleanor había sido categórica en que si no dejaba de trabajar horas extras y le dedicaba tiempo, habría terribles y dolorosas consecuencias. Si Louis se permitía ser sincero consigo mismo, estaba ansioso por sufrirlas. El trabajo se había convertido en su refugio, había pasado de ser un simple generador monetario a un escape de su monótona realidad.

Continuamente revisando su reloj de muñeca se subió al elevador y seleccionó _-1_ , el subterráneo. Pretendió ser paciente mientras comenzaba a descender desde el piso _36_ , pero el elevador se detuvo a sólo dos pisos, en especifico, en el departamento de Marketing y Publicidad.

—¡Hey, vas tarde de nuevo! — exclamó Harry _Maldito_ Styles, con una sonrisa adornando su estúpido y jodidamente atractivo rostro. Le observó dar un paso dentro del cubículo y presionar _0_ , como si éste ya no hubiese sido seleccionado.

—Buenas noches, Styles — fue el parco saludo que Louis brindó.

No es que Louis le odiase, imposible hacerlo, sin embargo, desde hace un buen tiempo Styles había comenzado a ser sinónimo de frustración, pero no laboral, como en realidad hubiese esperado, sino que _sexual_. Con esa masculina barbilla, pero andróginos rasgos, esos labios carnosos y grandes y brillantes ojos verdes… _joder_. Styles le quitaba el aliento en un santiamén. Con Zayn solían llamarle el Sexo Con Piernas y Niall había sido el nexo para enterarse de que era abierta y orgullosamente homosexual.

¿Y Louis? Jamás cuestionó su bisexualidad y en su época de adolescente y adulto joven la disfrutó, pero en estos momentos, como adulto con responsabilidades… y en específico, desde que se casó, se encontraba en lo profundo del armario.

Y Styles… él era el tipo de hombre que le encendía, no sabía si se trataba de su aroma, sus rasgos, sus hoyuelos, su risa o su voz deliciosamente grave, o qué exactamente, y lo frustrante era saber que lo más probable es que nunca lo descubriría.

—¿Mucho trabajo? — preguntó Styles, con claros deseos de iniciar una pequeña platica, _como siempre_. A veces se preguntaba cuántos desaires el rizado era capaz de soportar, porque hasta el momento, persistía estoicamente.

Las cerúleas orbes de Louis viajaron hacia el tablero y se percató de que aún estaban en el piso _29_ , lo cual encontró severamente extraño, pues el elevador estaba tardando más de la cuenta y ello hizo que se diera el lujo de emplear más que un monosílabo para responderle a Styles.

—El departamento de Finanzas siempre tiene más papeleo y problemas del que debería. Tal vez si tuviera gente más competente…

—Oh, yo… yo pasé totalmente de la hora — Harry intentó al no obtener una pregunta por parte de Louis —. No sé si has escuchado sobre un _teaser_ animado que pretendemos sacar el próximo mes, pero estoy a cargo y estoy cien por ciento dedicado a ello.

Louis volvió a observar el tablero y apenas iban en el piso _25._

 _Elevador de mierda_ — maldijo mentalmente, comenzando a impacientarse y a dar pequeños y rápidos golpes con el pie derecho.

El elevador realmente estaba tardando. Styles podía ser el Sexo Con Piernas, pero su claustrofobia, usualmente controlada, comenzaba a surgir dolorosamente por cada poro como si de un objeto punzante se tratase. Sentía cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, sentía cómo poco a poco se le secaba la boca y su respiración…

Y Cristo ¡Sucedió! El maldito elevador hijo de la gran puta se había detenido abruptamente, las brillantes luces fueron reemplazadas por las de emergencia que tenían una potencia notoriamente más leve, el aire acondicionado había dejado de funcionar…

—Oh, wow, hubo un fallo — dijo Harry, acercándose e inclinándose ante el tablero y presionando botones al azar. Pese al alboroto mental que experimentaba, Louis no pudo evitar comerse con los ojos su bonito culo.

—N-no me digas — apenas Louis logró decir, recuperándose ligeramente y apartando la vista, sin embargo, su voz sonó ahogada y ligeramente aguda, llamando la atención del oji-verde, que se giró a mirar enarcando ambas cejas.

—No me digas que eres claustrofóbico.

—No te lo diré.

Harry volvió a su posición anterior, el lado derecho de Louis y esperaron en silencio a que el elevador volviese a funcionar. El mayor se movía de forma errática y revisaba constantemente su reloj de muñeca.

Tras exactamente doce minutos, contados con exactitud por Louis, Harry dijo: —Lo más probable es que haya habido un problema con el suministro eléctrico — y al no obtener respuesta agregó: —Y está comenzando a hacer calor, ¿no lo crees?

¡Claro que Louis lo sabía! Si era sincero, llevaba catorce minutos luchando con la desesperación de gritar, patalear, llorar y rogarle a todos los santos habidos y por haber que le permitieran salir de allí, pero _no_ , se negaba a lucir _débil_ frente a Styles.

—Un poco — balbuceó en respuesta, dejó el maletín en el suelo, se aflojó la corbata y comenzó a abanicarse con las manos — ¿Tú tienes? Calor, quiero decir… ¿tienes calor? — pronunció sintiéndose estúpido e incoherente y sabía que Styles había percibido que algo no estaba bien, porque le estaba mirando con sospecha.

—Bastante — retrucó, sacándose el saco y quedando tan sólo con una delgada camisa negra, la cual estaba desabotonada hasta la mitad, lo que le permitió observar con cuidado las golondrinas tatuadas en sus pectorales — ¿En serio estás bien? Siento tener que ser yo quien lo diga, pero luces como la mierda, ¿eres claustrofóbico? — insistió, mas Louis no respondió —. Niall es claustrofóbico, pero es un poco exagerado — rió —, prefiere bajar corriendo las escaleras a subirse a este _“instrumento del demonio”_ , como lo llama — volvió a reír, como si fuese realmente gracioso —. Al principio no le creí, sabes, así que lo reté a bajar conmigo y pretendió ser guay, así que bajó los treinta y dos pisos, pero lucía mal, tan mal como tú. Amigo, estás transpirando demasiado — llevó su mano hasta la frente de Louis, quien se sobresaltó ante el contacto.

Louis posó la vista en la punta de sus zapatos y trató de tranquilizarse, inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca, revisó su reloj y calculó veintiún minutos encerrados y aquel fue su límite.

—Necesito salir de aquí — sollozó, su lado racional se congratulaba por haber logrado soportar tanto tiempo, pero su cerebro estaba comenzando a joderle con fuerza.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba una crisis nerviosa ocasionada por espacios cerrados. Hacía demasiado tiempo que creía que había superado su fobia. Hacía demasiado que estaba bien y… no podía hacer más que sollozar, y Styles lucía impactado.

—Estás teniendo problemas para respirar, mírame — alegó Harry, posicionándose frente a Louis y tomándole de los hombros. Louis creía ver una fuerte determinación en su mirada y eso le perturbó, pero a la vez permitió centrarse en él —. Respira conmigo, Tomlinson. Ahora observa cómo respiro, mira mi nariz y luego mis labios, fíjate cómo inhalo y luego exhalo. Vamos, hazlo junto a mí.

Por un momento, le imitó y no despegó la vista de aquellos carnosos y húmedos labios, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos sintiéndose agotado, pudo sentir cómo su garganta se cerraba nuevamente y sus vías respiratorias le jugaban una mala pasada. Se comenzó a mover de forma errática y a desabrocharse la camisa, rasgando botones en el proceso, pero no le importaba, todo lo que deseaba era que su piel respirara, además el calor le estaba desesperando cada vez más. Se deshizó del saco y luego de la camisa.

Styles continuaba frente a él, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, pero Louis pasó de ello y se comenzó a mover con rapidez dentro del reducido espacio y no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero estaba gritando entre sollozos y golpeando las puertas del elevador rogando que alguien viniera por ellos. En lo único que podía pensar era en que nadie se daría cuenta de que estaban atrapados y morirían encerrados.

Podía ver su reflejo de las paredes de cristal reflectante y odió ver el pánico impreso en su rostro.

—Hey, hey, Louis, te tienes que calmar — dijo Harry, depositando ambas manos en sus hombros y enviándole una corriente eléctrica a través de su médula.

—E-es… es muy… fácil para ti decirlo — sollozó llevándose las manos al cabello y tirando de éste.

—Ven aquí — le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó en la pared —, todo estará bien, lo prometo, pero necesitas tranquilizarte y llevar oxigeno suficiente a tus pulmones. Bien, ahora, vamos a contar desde el número cien y respiraremos a la par — Louis sollozaba, sintiéndose perdido, pero asintió de todas formas —. Iremos de seis en seis y procura concentrarte y no equivocarte o volveremos a contar a partir del cien. Sé que eres malditamente bueno con los números, por algo estás en Finanzas, ¿de acuerdo? — asintió en respuesta —. Cien, noventa y cuatro, ochenta y ocho, ochenta y dos…

Cuando Louis creía que lo estaba logrando, erró el número y sintiéndose sin aire, pronunció: —No está funcionando, creo que moriré aquí.

—Tengo en mente una forma segura para ayudarte, para calmarte — Louis le vio ponerse nervioso, cerrar sus ojos y tomarse un momento para respirar profundo, como si le estuviese costando tomar aquella decisión —. Sólo tienes que decirme que estás dispuesto a intentarlo y que si no estás de acuerdo, me dirás que no — finalmente dijo con un tono absolutamente decidido y confiado, al grado de que Louis no dudó y simplemente asintió, parecía que le habían comido la lengua los ratones, porque apenas y se sentía con la capacidad de hablar.

Louis no sabría determinar en qué momento Harry lo ideó, o qué fue lo que realmente se le pasó por la cabeza, pero sí sabía que ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ser hostil con el oji-verde, considerando que apenas y lograba mantenerse en pie.

Pero definitivamente obtuvo una no muy vaga idea cuando fue realmente estampado contra la pared del elevador y su boca cubierta por la de Harry, quien prácticamente le devoraba de forma voraz y Louis no pudo hacer más que dejar caer sus parpados y simplemente responder.

No se sentía en sus cabales como para organizar y analizar ningún tipo de información que no fuese el sabor a fresa en Harry, y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Se permitió _sentir._

Las manos de Harry abrazaban su piel haciéndole sentir invadido y exaltado. Sentir sus ásperas manos trazar su piel le provocaba una explosión de sensaciones que creía olvidadas.

—Hace tanto que deseaba tocarte de esta forma — graznó Harry, dejando sus labios y atacando su cuello, Louis ladeó la cabeza instintivamente para darle espacio suficiente y cuando sintió una lengua recorrerle la garganta, creyó que se correría en sus pantalones en cualquier momento —. Dime que me deseas tanto como yo — usó un tono suplicante, porque si no fuese así, no estarías así de duro — deslizó una mano hasta su entrepierna, haciendo presión y Louis no pudo evitar soltar un gemido necesitado — ¿Quieres que me detenga, Tomlinson?

— _No_ — retrucó Louis y tuvo deseos de reír, pero todo lo que hizo fue jadear en sorpresa cuando Styles presionó su polla contra él.

—¿Crees que no he visto cómo me miras? Llevo tiempo soñando con esto — Styles coló sus manos hasta su culo y lo acunó con sus grandes manos, y le empujo contra él.

Louis Tomlinson, treinta y cinco años, jefe del departamento de finanzas de una gran e importante multinacional, que suele viajar para asistir a seminarios de carácter internacional, que tiene que enfrentar charlas ante grandes grupos, elegido durante tres años consecutivos como empleado del año… simplemente se sintió vulnerable y expuesto.

 _Demasiado expuesto_.

Con la preciosidad de Harry _Maldito_ Styles dejándose caer de rodillas frente a él, bajándole los pantalones y luchando con su ropa interior de seda, la cual se pegaba incómodamente debido al preseminal y luego sentir sus suaves labios rodearle la cabeza del pene era una sensación… asombrosa. No pudo evitar lloriquear ante lo íntimo del contacto y casi delirar cuando lo comenzó a mamar con experticia y a acariciarle las bolas. Pero se asustó cuando sintió cómo sus dedos hacían el camino hasta su agujero.

—Detente — Louis pronunció de forma abrupta, sonando agudo. Movió su mano, enredando sus dedos sobre el rizado cabello del otro y preguntándose vagamente en qué momento había llevado su mano hasta allí —. Yo nunca…

—Prometo que se siente bien, Lou — pronunció y no supo si la electricidad que sintió fue el mote cariñoso o por sentir cada palabra vibrar a través de lo largo y ancho de su falo… rápidamente asintió.

Harry estiró su mano izquierda hasta el rostro de Louis y con sus yemas le tocó los labios y cayó en cuenta de lo que quería, al principio lo hizo con vergüenza, pero luego se sintió estúpido y continuó con la sola idea de que saliva era todo lo que tenían y… _Cristo_ , Harry en ningún momento lo dejó de mamar.

Cuando el otro recuperó su mano y la llevó hasta su agujero, se petrificó y cuando lo comenzó a delinear, apretó las manos en puños y cerró sus ojos, esperando ser invadido. Pronto aquel dedo comenzó a jugar, haciéndose poco a poco el camino en su interior. Louis no podía pensar en otra palabra que no fuese _invadido_. Literalmente sentía una molestia en el culo y podría haber reído ante aquel pensamiento si una vibración para nada placentera no se hubiera presentado de forma avasalladora.

Lo siguiente fue sentir un segundo dedo ser introducido lentamente, hasta unírsele al primero, la molestia persistió y quiso alejar a Harry, pero sabía, por experiencia siendo _top_ , que tan sólo sería al inicio, por lo apretó aún más las manos, sintiendo las uñas enterrarse en sus palmas.

Todo cambió drásticamente cuando Harry dejó su miembro y deslizó su boca hasta sus bolas, a la par que comenzó a separar los dedos dentro de su culo. Su mente se encontraba nublada a tal grado que no fue capaz de seguir su hilo de pensamientos cuando cayó en cuenta de lo talentoso que parecía ser y que probablemente se debía a que había tenido bastantes compañeros de cama, sino que se centró en cada movimiento y en lo profundo que llegaban sus dígito, estremeciéndose ante la corriente de placer que azotó su cuerpo.

—Te presento tu próstata — rió Harry, pasando a llevar con los dientes la piel sensible, obteniendo un chillido en respuesta —. Lo siento.

Ya acostumbrado al intruso, sintió un tercer dedo y éstos en conjunto comenzaron a moverse y luego ser deslizados primero con cuidado y luego con rapidez.

—Oh, Dios, sí. Allí, ¡tan bueno! — lloriqueó cuando los dedos comenzaron a tocar insistentemente su punto dulce. Sintió las piernas como gelatina y supo que se vendría pronto, algo de lo cual Harry pareció percatarse porque dejó sus bolas y volvió a su falo. Bastó que golpease su próstata una par de veces más para que sintiera recogerse sus bolas y correrse en la bonita boca de Styles, quien tragó su corrida sin dudar.

Agotado física como mentalmente se apoyó en Harry, descansando la cabeza en el recoveco del cuello. La adrenalina aún no abandonaba su cuerpo y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—Creí que tú me follarías — comenzó Louis, sintiendo pastosa la boca al escasamente hablar en los últimos minutos.

Pero Harry negó y dijo: —Te necesito dentro de mí, Lou, por favor dime que lo quieres hacer — el de piel canela asintió aturdido y acarició el cuello de Harry con sus resecos labios, animándose a tomar entre sus dientes la piel de su garganta —. Yo me prepararé, tú sólo observa — pronunció y Louis sintió la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales contra sus labios.

Fue Harry quien se alejó, le vio lamerse los labios y Louis tuvo deseos de besarlo, pero se contuvo.

Le vio luchar con sus botines y terminar por quitarse los pantalones a rayas verticales blanco y negro que usaba aquel día. Escupió su mano y la llevó hasta su polla erecta, comenzando a masturbarse y pidiéndole a Louis que humedeciera sus dedos, lo cual hizo sin dudarlo y sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Al parecer las palabras sobraban, porque todo lo que necesitaban era mirarse a los ojos.

Ver a Harry prepararse a sí mismo, con su mano perdida tras su espalda y saber que se estaba preparando de la misma forma en que lo hizo con él hace unos momentos hizo que sintiera cómo su polla se comenzaba a llenar nuevamente, acortó la distancia con Harry y tomó ambas pollas comenzando a abrazarlas en conjunto.

El oji-verde tomó su mano libre para entrelazarla a la suya y la llevó hasta su pecho, haciéndole sentir lo rápido que le latía el corazón.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? Es por ti — borbotó Harry.

La exhalación de Louis fue temblorosa, realmente no podía creer la imagen que tenía frente a él. A Harry luciendo excitado, preparándose a sí mismo, con el corazón desbocado y-y… y como si _él… Louis… él_ fuese todo lo que existía en el mundo. La añoranza en su mirada le confundía e inquietaba.

Reparó en su piel perlada en sudor y por primera vez desde que Styles le ofreció calmarlo, atacó sus labios, depositó una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, enredó sus manos en su rizado cabello, profundizando el contacto lo más que le fue permitido. Sentir el sabor cítrico de su propia corrida en la boca de Harry le perturbó, pero no por ello se alejó.

—Estoy listo — Harry susurró sobre sus labios, y Louis deseó tener un lugar más cómodo donde follarlo y poder observar con detenimiento cada una de sus expresiones, y se sintió estúpido por ello, por lo que sus manos abrazaron las caderas de Harry y lo movió hasta las puertas de vidrio reflectante, donde Harry rápidamente apoyó sus manos.

Louis dejó su polla entre las nalgas de Harry y susurró: —¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Por favor.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y con estúpidas manos temblorosas alineó su polla contra la entrada del otro y se comenzó a introducir con temor, pero sintiendo cómo la adrenalina brotaba por cada poro de su piel y maravillándose al sentirse tan deliciosamente apretado dentro suyo.

—Así, Louis, fóllame… _Dios_ — jadeó dejando caer la cabeza, entonces Louis se empujó fuerte, clavando sus dedos en la cadera del otro y dejando caer sus labios sobre su amplia y ancha espalda estampada con diminutos y preciosos lunares.

Las luces del elevador comenzaron a titilar y éste se movió erráticamente, pero aún así Louis se siguió impulsando una y otra vez dentro de Harry.

Cuando el elevador reanudó sus funciones, volviendo a descender, Harry levantó la cabeza y apenas pronunció: —Louis, vamos… el elevador.

Las cerúleas orbes de Louis viajaron hasta el tablero y captó que iban en el piso veintitrés, llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Harry, quien posó su propia mano sobre la suya ayudándole a masturbarlo. Cuando Louis sintió que no aguantaría más, posó su boca sobre el hombro de Harry y se corrió, ahogando un grito contra aquella deliciosa piel; sintió a Harry contraerse y correrse tras él.

Deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, se quedaron en aquella posición durante un momento.

—Te prometí que todo estaría bien — pronunció Harry acariciando su brazo y Louis no pudo evitar carcajearse suave y sinceramente por primera vez a causa del rizado.

Le estaba costando lidiar con la idea, pero se separó de él y tomó la ropa del suelo, evitando mirar a Harry a los ojos, le entregó su ropa.

Louis se subió la ropa interior junto a los pantalones. De forma periférica observó a Harry hacer lo mismo, pero le miró cuando lo escuchó aclararse la garganta.

—Quédate con mi camisa, tengo una de repuesto en el auto… y la tuya está rota, entonces. Hazlo, ¿sí? — inquirió y el mayor simplemente asintió.

Claramente indeciso, Harry tomó los labios de Louis y le besó suave y tendido, como si no estuviesen próximos a llegar a destino y tener que fingir que nada de esto había sucedido.

Cuando al fin el elevador llegó al subterráneo, el oji-verde se separó y Louis depositó un último e impulsivo beso en aquellos deliciosos labios.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y susurró sobre sus labios: —Fue un gusto platicar contigo. Me atrevería a decir que fue bastante placentero, claro, cuando logramos calmar tu ataque de pánico.

Louis no respondió, en cambio observó a Harry salir del elevador y perderse entre las columnas del lugar y finalmente llegar hasta su _Range Rover_. Le vio partir y recién ahí se movió del lugar en que estuvo petrificado. Caminó en silencio hasta su _Porsche Boxster_ negro, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban al no poder olvidar la sensación de sus labios y a Styles abriéndole el culo, jugando y tocando una y otra vez su punto dulce con esos largos y gruesos dedos.

Se marchó sintiéndose perturbado, pero absolutamente seguro de que lo repetiría sin siquiera dudarlo.


End file.
